Acupuncture is a method of encouraging the body to promote natural healing and to improve functioning. This is done by inserting needles and applying heat or electrical stimulation at very precise acupuncture points.
The classical Chinese explanation is that channels of energy run in regular patterns through the body and over its surface. These channels, called meridians, are like rivers flowing through the body to irrigate and nourish the tissues. Blood flow and nervous pulses also follow meridians to run through the body to various parts, structures and organs. An obstruction in the movement of these energy rivers is like a dam that backs up the flow in one part of the body and restricts it in others. Any obstruction and blockages or deficiencies of energy, blood and nervous pulses would eventually lead to disease.
The meridians can be influenced by needling the acupuncture points: the acupuncture needles unlock the obstruction at the dams, and reestablish the regular flow through the meridians. Acupuncture treatment can, therefore, help the body's internal organs to correct imbalances in their digestion, absorption, and energy production activities, and in circulation of their energy through the meridians.
Modern science explains the functions of acupuncture in two major ways:
1. Needling the acupuncture points stimulates the nervous system to release chemicals in the muscles, spinal cord, and brain. These chemicals will either change the sensation of pain, or they will trigger the release of other chemicals and hormones which influence the body's own internal regulating system.
2. Modern science reveals that the very basic unit of the body is cell. Cells' movement follow the movement of electrons. The electrons inside the cell act according to their own regular patterns. We call all these electrons in a living body bioelectrons.
Energy flow in the meridians is the direct or indirect transportation of bioelectrons. Meridians are the pathways where bioelectrons move more frequently than in other parts of the body. When positive and negative charges in the bioelectronic movements are not balanced, the cells would act abnormally.
All the external factors, such as mechanical, physical, chemical, biological and internal factors such as mental, hereditary, constitutional can cause and force the body's bioelectrical movement turn to imbalance and would lead to a disease.
Acupuncture or needle therapy for treating various ailments have been known for at least four thousand years. Different materials, including stone, wood and, in recent years, metal were used for manufacturing acupuncture needles. Twentieth century discoveries in biomedicine gave better understanding about transmission of the infectious diseases. Based on this knowledge, new much stricter requirements for safety and sterility during acupuncture procedure were imposed. Modern day acupuncturists in the USA and other developed countries use sterile, disposable needles made of stainless steel or, sometimes, other metals. In 1996, FDA has approved acupuncture needles as medical equipment, acknowledging safety and effectiveness of the procedure. Many hospitals have started incorporating acupuncture as part of their services over last years.
On the other hand, the healing effect of water therapy is known since ancient times, and at the present time water therapy finds ever growing application for treating various diseases, as well as for physical exercises, rehabilitation of athletes and patients after surgical operations, traumas, etc. Treatment in water may be carried out even without physical exercises or movements, but rather solely due to variation of water temperature. Such treatment is based on specific physiological responses water produces in patients. These physiological responses are the following: hydrostatic pressure evens out tactile input, helps reduce tactile defensiveness due to generalized constant sensory input which helps "turn off" the rectile system; warm water promotes inhibition of spastic muscles, promotes relaxation and decreases pain, increases superficial and peripheral circulation, intensifies blood supply to muscles, decreases joint compression force, prepares connective tissue for stretching, increases body temperature, and produces many other useful effects.
For the acupuncture prospective, various types of temperature modifying tools have been used in acupuncture for centuries. They were used to enhance the therapeutic effect of the acupuncture treatment. External application of heat and heat generating herbs were utilized to produce a physiological response to that obtained during treatment with warm water. A special herb, Artemisia Vulgaris, which is burnt on or over the skin, infrared heaters, herbal compresses with warming properties are among popular acupuncturist tools for altering temperature. At the same time, if a patient is placed in a tub in which temperature can be controlled, a guaranteed systemic response in the patient is assured, and the bodily processes can be shifted in a desired direction. A good example from the clinical practice is the acupuncture treatment of the muscular and skeletal problems. The muscular and skeletal conditions, with damage limited primarily to soft tissues, respond extremely well to a combination of acupuncture with heat. Both methods enhance the blood circulation, relax muscles and tendons, increase the metabolic rate, and promote healing. Low back pains, sprains, strains, repetitive motion disorders, and many others fall into this category.
It was, however, impossible to utilize acupuncture under water because of hygienic problems, problems of sterility and, therefore, a risk of infection through the use of conventional acupuncture techniques.
For the solution of the above problem the applicant has developed a method and apparatus for underwater needle therapy which are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,171 issued in 1998. This method and apparatus advantageously use a synergistic effect resulting from a combined use of acupuncture and a water therapy treatment. The device for carrying out the method comprises an enclosure which is sealed at one end and has a flange on the opposite open end. The sealed end has a resilient tip and supports a sterile acupuncture needle inside the enclosure. The flange has an adhesive outer tape for sealingly attaching the device to the skin of a patient in the area of an acupuncture point. The acupuncture needle is guided through a longitudinal channel of a guide tube inserted into the enclosure and can be brought into contact with the skin of the patient by pushing on the aforementioned resilient tip.
Although the underwater acupuncture device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,171 appeared to be efficient due to combination of acupuncture treatment with hydrotherapy, it is still complicated in construction and is intended for use only when a patient is in a static state. This is because traditional needles are relatively long and will not be secured in place if the patient moves or make exercise. It is especially true for movement of the patient with needles under water, since water exerts an increased resistance to such movements and will facilitate disconnection of the needles from the patient's skin.